The Big Problem Part III
The Big Problem - PART III Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: -I look at him and at you- what's up with you and alphabets, people, does that makes me V or something? -I look at the guy- so, what do you have for me? Modesty Blaise: "It gives confidentiality. Just saying M's name is a national crime. And speaking about M, he doesn’t stay with just Miss Blaise explication about you, so they find out your place. For your own luck, Miss Blaise called me so I can collect you tools, just in case you need them" -Q then hands you the case with your tools- "I will help you on the technical part, you know... getting the fake archives that Big expects to see" Vick Rolands: -I look at Q as I take the case from him- Bah, don't bother with all the security stuff, best place to hide is right in front of your game -I open the case to check on my tools- looking good, you didn't break anything, you get a tip for that -saying as a joke as we are in Starbucks disguise- Modesty Blaise: "As a little note, I actually do like playing Candy Crush" -Q says as smiling to you, then he sips his coffee. Suddenly, a black car hits the Aston making it to crash with a wall and stopping, but not hard enough to damage or knock any of us- Vick Rolands: -first thing I do is secure the case where my tools are and open it, starting to combine some of them together while talking- a black car, looks familiar? -I ask both of you implying it is Mi6- Modesty Blaise: "it's not 6, it's..." -Q tries saying as the car hits us again, and this time he gets knocked- "it is MI5..." -Says Modesty, as she grabs a weapon, shooting the two men inside it and stopping the attack. Then Modesty drives, as fast as the Aston can, back home- Modesty Blaise: -and Q's coffee falls- Vick Rolands: -by that time, I was finished combining my tools, they now look like a tazer and function pretty much like one as well, I test it on Q 's leg to wake him up- Modesty Blaise: -Q instantly wakes up and sees you kind of mad, as he then sees how we escape from MI5- "That was Denbigh, for sure" -says Q- "No shit, Sherlock" -answers Modesty back, as we get to the house, were Suzan is telling Modesty's guards the strategy for defending the property- Vick Rolands: -I look at him shrugging- so, who's Denbigh? -I ask you both as we enter the house- Modesty Blaise: "The head of the MI5. He's been wanting to dissolve the MI6 and bring total chaos to Britain's security since the PM get in charge" -explains Q- "Quite disgusting, if you ask me" -adds Modesty as we are getting out of the car- "He always like chewing gum, even when he is at the restroom" Vick Rolands: -I listen to you- hmm, quite a strong jaw he must have -I say as we get inside the house, I get to an empty table and uncombine my tools again and start working on the diamond shaped USB- Charles, can I please have a cup of tea? or two, maybe, this will take a while Modesty Blaise: "For sure, sir" -answers Charles as gets them. Meanwhile, Q is sitting next to you, typing some stuff at his laptop for trying to locate where exactly is Mr. Big. Charles leaves the tea on the table, and asks Q if he wants any drink. Meanwhile, Modesty, Suzan and the guards are planning how to ambush Big- Vick Rolands: -a little while later, I get a replica USB looking, feeling and weighting exactly like the original one, I get to you at the planning table- check that out, just don't open it though, and don't squeeze it too much, like you did before Modesty, it might take your face off for that -Implying that it is actually a small bomb- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty grabs it, and after taking some time looking at it, she says- "Thank you. hey Q!" -Modesty gets his attention and he turn to her- "yes?" "You should make them as this! (the gadgets he creates)" -Q ignores it and goes back to track Big. After few seconds, he discovers that the longest route would take him to that exact hour for arriving- "eh... Modes..." -Q tries warning, as two helicopters full of men arrive to the house- Vick Rolands: -we all hear the choppers, I look at you and Suzan first thing, being the only women in the house as the men drop from the windows and ceiling, I get to where you are at the table- Modesty, give me the Diamond -I say in a loud voice, so that everyone hears me- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty gives you the diamond, not before whispering- "Take care, please" -Mr. Big gets out of the helicopter, as he just sees Suzan at the entrance, according to the plan. Unexpected to all, Big shoots one of her legs, as he gets his gun pointing at her head, and his arms across her body. He then spins and steps back- "Modesty! Get the hell out of here, or I’ll kill her. Now!" -Modesty then talks via radio to her men, but no one answers, as they are also being pointed by Big’s people since few minutes before he arrived- Vick Rolands: -I call for him- hey big guy, remember the ball sized diamond we talked about earlier? guess where it is? -I show him my crotch, as I put the diamond in my underwear earlier when you gave it to me- come and get, motherfucker Modesty Blaise: "I don’t bargain!" -Big says, for then shooting at Suzan's head- "but I’m going for you as well, bitch" -says Big as he walks now straight to Vick. Modesty then gets in shock for a second, as she runs directly to Big- "You want me, you have me" -says Modesty, and after looks back at Vick for a second, nodding at him implying to throw the bomb while he is distracted, even if that kills her- Vick Rolands: -I look at him as he shot Suzan, look at you, my weakness against women ticking again, I get really angry, I just walk fast straight to Big, holding his gun hand with one hand and punch him in the face with the other, dropping him on the floor as I get on top of him, giving him a punch for each word- you. should, learn. how. to. treat. ladies. -I keep punching him- Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty tries to take off her weapon for killing Big once and for all, one of his henchmen, Whisper points at her head with a gun. Big starts laughing as he sees to Whisper- "you better stop that, pretty boy, or Ill blow her brain at once" -threats Whisper- Vick Rolands: -my rage is not quenched yet, I punch him a couple more punches then I grab him- so, you want that diamond, huh, all of that for this tiny object that is not even a real diamond -I say as I get it out showing it to him- you know, I’m not stupid, once you get it, we are all dead anyway and you also know I don't take a leap of faith, that was figured out pretty early in our relationship, so I will make you trade big guy. I will join you bringing with me this shiny egg, just because I like being on the winning side but under one condition, nobody else dies today, I take it you're a man of your word, else you wouldn't talk about family the way you did about the kraken, agreed? -I say in a strong tone, no joking around and with a straight face- Modesty Blaise: -Big the laughs as he stands up- "I like this boy..." -he then turns to Whisper- "I actually do like this boy, shit! Those balls!" -he then turns at Vick- "As I don't actually need to kill someone, not even your girlfriend, not even that pussy dude who is hiding behind that plant" -Big points at Q as he looks at him terrified- "yes you, my man. As I get what I want, I guess we can all leave, peacefully" -Big smiles- "Whisper, bring the spy, and you..." -he points at Vick with his gun- "you come as well..." -we start walking to the helicopter- Vick Rolands: -I look at him, my rage is fading slowly as I walk with him to the choppers silently- Modesty Blaise: -as we keep walking, we both confirm Suzan is dead. Modesty gets sad, but angry at the same time, wanting to smash all her feelings at Big and just at Big. Meanwhile, with a safe channel, Q contacts M for help- Vick Rolands: -we get on the chopper, you restrained by 3 guys next to you, I sit on the opposite side, next to Big as the chopper takes off at its pace, I look at you, you can see I am angry but not as before, and still holding the diamond in my hand, saying nothing- Modesty Blaise: -we the arrive to Heathrow, the British airport, as a private plane is waiting for us. Meanwhile at Whitehall, after M stops fighting with Denbigh for aiding Modesty and Vick on British territory, he immediately sends a top strike team for stopping Big. Denbigh, however, hears M's plans and also sends an MI5 team disguised as terrorist, so when MI6 arrive to help, and everything seems solved for us, MI5 arrives and they start shooting each other’s- Vick Rolands: -I inspect all the action going on, I use an opportunity to come at you, hold your arm as if I’m taking you hostage to Big, slap you to continue the picture then release you at the side of all the gun fight crossover, securing Big's escape after wards and escaping with him with the fake diamond in his possession now, not with me- Modesty Blaise: -as Vick was close to her, Modesty take advantage and get him one of her cards on his pocket, but as Modesty tries to escape from Big, Whisper takes her with them, as the four of us get inside the plane, and it starts its way for flying up- Vick Rolands: -I look at you, I want to punch you for being captured, again, I know that if I punched you no one in this plane will care but I just can't do it. I just sit there quietly. Big makes a very short call saying that the diamond is secure then throws the phone away out of the plane as he looks pretty pleased of how things progressed- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then looks at Big- "You won't get far this time, Big. People like you always lose" -Big then laughs- "you and who else, excuse me?" -Modesty then stands up- "All by myself, its way better..." -She runs to the airplane cabin for stopping Whisper, but Big then knocks her with his first as she gets unconscious all the trip. After few hours of distressing peace for Vick, we all can finally see our destination, Puerto Rico- Vick Rolands: -I stay silent and calm through the scene, while we were on the way, I put my hand in my pocket and find the card in it, I keep it a secret, putting the card in my sleeves for if they searched me, being the newest member of the kraken. the planes land we seem in what seems the middle of nowhere, we get out and wait- Modesty Blaise: -one Rolls Royce Silver Phantom III arrive for us. The driver stays at the plane, Whisper goes to drive the car, and Big goes to the seat next to him, leaving Vick with Modesty and Big pointing at both all the way till all get their destination, an orphanage- Vick Rolands: -I sit next to you, doing nothing, playing my role as being one of Big's men now. as we reach the orphanage building, I look at it, expecting more from the building of a bad guy like Big- Modesty Blaise: -as we are all silent, Big gives us a tour as we get into the building, first not saying a word for us to appreciate how they have little kids from all parts of the world manufacturing weapons for its transportation. The kids are in real bad condition, some of them nearly dying while working hard and intense hours- "beautiful, isn't it? isn't it?" -Big smiles to both of us, sadistically- Vick Rolands: -I grin a little in confirmation to him- I didn't know you ran such a good operation here -I compliment his question- Modesty Blaise: "and here..." -Mr. Big unfolds his gun, and handles it to you, as Whisper takes his gun out as well for pointing at Modesty- "..comes your introduction test" -Big grabs the arm of a 5 year old kid- "For entering the MI6's Double O Program you need to kill two people. For Kraken, you just need one. Now, kill the boy" -his face turns serious and cold- Vick Rolands: -I take the gun, look at him- Mr. Big, I thought we agreed no one else dies today -I pull the gun's magazine out and release the bullet in the barrel- I honor my terms -I look at him straight in the eyes putting on a serious face- Modesty Blaise: "You want to know the Kraken? Fine, this is the absolute only condition. You have to make an exception, right? we all have to. Now..." -Big takes the boy in front of him- "Kill the boy, or your sexy friend next to us will die. We don't need her, just as this kid. Your call" Vick Rolands: -I look at him- Modesty? my friend? hah -I continue- speaking of exceptions, I denied and then handed you something no one could get, not even you yourself Mr. Big, I think the exception to make here is not on my side Modesty Blaise: -Mr. Big gets really mad- "Fine..." -he takes his gun back, and shoots the kid in front of us. He then grabs two more kids, and kills them, staying out of bullets- "here..." -he throws the empty weapon at you- "the blood of them, just as your friend back in London, is on your hands. Welcome to Kraken" Vick Rolands: -I grin as I catch the weapon from him, staying in role- you just broke my only condition Mr. Big. and not once, but thrice, wonder what will happen if the kraken gets wind of that? but don't worry Mr. Big, I will keep your secret, we all do mistakes, right? -I say confidently, I’m fully initiated now, if he turns on his own, they will as easily turn on him- Modesty Blaise: -as Modesty is just looking at both, she gets really angry with Big for killing the kids, so she grabs Whisper's weapon and points it at Big- "That’s enough!" -says Modesty, as Big turns around, smiling- "Come on, kill me. I can’t wait to see this..." -as Modesty is about to shoot him, one well-dressed man arrives the scene- "everyone, hands up!" -says Bradley Fine, a CIA agent, as we walks closer-Vick Rolands: -I raise my hands, getting in the way slowly, closer to Big and between you and Bradley making it look casual- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty doesn’t stops pointing at Big, as this could be a unique change for her, so Bradley comes closer to her- "Modesty... weapon down... we need him alive, he is our only link to Kraken... please..." -Modesty then, angry with Big, drops the weapon. Soon after, Bradley points at Big. Whisper tries to attack Fine, but he gets stocked on a desk, and the diamond slips from his pocket in a slow-mo scene- Vick Rolands: -I watch as the diamond is falling, I knew for a fact that if it fell, it will explode and that it is the only thing right now keeping Big and his men from killing us, at that height, it would never be fast enough to catch it so I slip putting my leg in the way of the diamond to ease it's fall, still falling but not exploding as it reached the floor, one of the kids picks it up next- Modesty Blaise: -as the kid sees the diamond, carefully, he then smiles to Big as he throws it at his face, as Modesty tackles Fine and Vick down for avoiding the explosion. Seconds later, a CIA squad arrives and they handcuff Big instantly- Vick Rolands: -Big is calling for me for help as he is being handcuffed and can't see due to his face being heavily injured, when Whisper only trying to catch the diamond not to hit Big's face, Big thought it was just a grenade exploding as both didn't know the Diamond was actually a bomb and Whisper is now dead to confirm it. the agents rushed to me, putting me on the ground and hand cuffing me, so far, no one knows who I really am, only you do- Modesty Blaise: "Guys its fine, he comes with me" -Modesty says to the CIA men, as she after looking to Vick, goes with Big before the CIA takes him off- "You'll pay for what you make to Willie, son of a bitch, I swear" -Big then laughs as he shows me his new burned face- "It wasn't my order, bloody bitch" -Big spits up at Modesty as he is taken away- Vick Rolands: -I stand up but still cuffed, the CIA agents can't release me as one says- Sorry Miss Modesty, we can't let this one go, he is part of the kraken now, he must be dealt with accordingly Modesty Blaise: "don't you know what undercover work means? for God sake... Modesty Blaise: "don't you know what undercover work means? for God sake... just let him go" -Modesty says as she removes the handcuffs from Vick- "are you alright, Vick?" Vick Rolands: -I look at you- yeah, ... I’m fine. -I whisper to you- you shouldn't have said my name ... -Fine catches on my name instantly he comes to us- Vick? Vick Rolands? I thought you were looking familiar -he says- Modesty Blaise: "Do you remember that time when I saved your ass back in Monaco, Fine?" -Modesty says to Bradley as she goes close to him- "I thought you f..." -says Fine as getting interrupted- "Sh sh sh... you forget about Vick's presence here, and I won’t say a word to the boys who come with you" -Modesty suggests- "Fine..." -Bradley says, as he leaves with the CIA main squad- Vick Rolands: -I look at you- that still won't stop him from telling my father ... at some point of time, you know my father can make him his own agency if he wanted you, right? -I sigh- I think I need a nickname, and I definitely shouldn't be around you, at least for a while Modesty Blaise: "what about... Oddjob? It fully suits you" -Modesty suggests smiling at him- "and you don’t need to worry about me. After all this, I think the retirement is a good word for myself. You... you can come with me if you want to. Get away from all this, start all over again" Vick Rolands: -I look at you, thinking a bit- yeah, Oddjob is good. but hold it their MB, first, I know you won't stay retired for long, second, are you actually inviting me to come with you? you going soft woman. let's face the truth though, with someone like my father and my family, there is no 'starting over', they always catch up, some way or the other Modesty Blaise: "Yes... just as M for me, I guess... well, till next time, Vick. I have a feeling this won't be the last" -Modesty offers her hand for a friendly handshake- Vick Rolands: -handshakes your hand- stay out of trouble, I will not be here to save your sexy ass for a while -saying jokingly- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty smiles, as he leaves the opposite direction, helping the CIA to take the kids outside. Meanwhile, a woman is listening all the place using a megaphone, as she said for herself- "Till next time, Modesty, till next time..." THIS IS THE END OF THE BIG PROBLEM... MODESTY BLAISE AND VICK ROLANDS WILL RETURN IN THE ART OF SEDUCTION!